Akuma
Akuma is a hostile mob in Minecraft: International Brawlers' Crossover. He is a character from the Street Fighter series. Description Akuma has a variety of attacks that its difficulty is slightly harder than battling a single witch. He has a far-ranged attack and also has a dangerous attack when close. His walking and sprinting speed is slightly slower than the player. His walking animation is he just shuffles its legs like if someone was sparring with someone, his jumping animation is a frontflip while curling itself. His walking speed is 4.221067 meters per second, his sprinting speed is 5.10182 meters per second. When Akuma takes the first damage, a music immediately starts up, interrupting the current music. It will play Akuma's theme from Street Fighter IV series or Street Fighter X Tekken. The music will fade out when Akuma faints, or you are 10 blocks away and not attacking Akuma. Akuma has a gauge which fills up by attacking the player or taking damage from the player, the amount is same as the damage, its gauge's maximum is 75. When the gauge fills up in a specific amount, a special move can be used, and the amount of gauge is consumed. Akuma has 85 HP. Behavior Akuma will simply walk or sometimes dash around randomly. He always will turn around when he is close to water. Akuma will not attack any player, unless if he is attacked by a player. He has a search radius of 16 blocks. Akuma will attack Ryu when he finds him in a 16x16 area centered on Akuma. The moves come from Street Fighter IV series. Combat *When at least 4 blocks away, Akuma will launch a Gohadoken at the player. Deals 1 damage. The Gohadoken randomly varies by speed, it either is same as the player's walking speed, sprinting speed, or average of walking and sprinting speed. The Gohadoken distance is 7 blocks long. There is a variation of Gohadoken which does 2 hits, totally does 2 damage, and costs 15 of the gauge. *When at least 4 blocks away, Akuma will do another choice, he will jump and launch a Zanku Hadoken at the player, which deals 1 damage, and the varied speeds are same as the Gohadokens' varied speeds, and the distance is 4 blocks long, due to the projectile going down diagonally. He also may fire 2 Zanku Hadokens at once, which costs 15 of the gauge. *When 1 block away, Akuma will do a Goshoryuken. The jumping height, forward distance, and damage varies, either 0.4 block lower than the player's jump height, 2 damage, 0.55 block forward, or 0.625 block higher, 3 damage (Apparently 2 hits), and 0.66 block forward, or 1.25 blocks higher, 3 damage (Apparently 3 hits), 0.77 block forward, or 1.875 blocks higher, 4 damage (Apparently 3 hits), and 0.9 block forward, which costs 15 of the gauge. The player will be knocked airborne high, the knocked airborne height is the same as how much Akuma jumped while attacking. *When 1-3 blocks away, Akuma will do a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. The distance and damage varies depending on how far away, either will go 1 block (1 damage), 2 blocks (3 damage total, apparently 3 hits), or 3 blocks (4 damage total, apparently 4 hits). *He may do an aerial Tatsumaki when 1-2 blocks away. The distance and damage varies, either it will go 0.75 block and 1 damage, 1.5 blocks and 1 damage, 2.25 blocks and 2 damage. *When 1-1.5 blocks away, he may do a Shinku Tatsumaki, which sucks in the player while doing a stationary Tatsumaki, 0.8 damage in 5 hits (Technically 2 hits which is 2 damage each, but a "pow" sound plays in the middle of 1st and 2nd hit, and in the middle of 2nd and 3rd and final hit). Deals total 4 damage. Costs 15 of the gauge. *When 1-3 blocks away, he may do a Hyakki Gozan. Distance depends on how far the player is, if 1 block away, he will go forward 1 block, 2 blocks away, he will go forward 2 blocks, 3 blocks away, he will go forward 3 blocks. Deals 2 damage. *When 1-3 blocks away, he may do a Hyakki Gosho. Distance depends on how far the player is, if 1 block away, he will go forward 1 block, 2 blocks away, he will go forward 2 blocks, 3 blocks away, he will go forward 3 blocks. Deals 2 damage. *When 1-3 blocks away, he may do a Hyakki Gojin. Distance depends on how far the player is, if 1 block away, he will go forward 1 block, 2 blocks away, he will go forward 2 blocks, 3 blocks away, he will go forward 3 blocks. Deals 1 damage. *When 1-3 blocks away, he may do a Hyakki Gosai. Distance depends on how far the player is, if 1 block away, he will go forward 1 block, 2 blocks away, he will go forward 2 blocks, 3 blocks away, he will go forward 3 blocks. Deals 3 damage, and throws the player about 1-2 blocks. *When the gauge reaches 60, when at least 4 blocks away, he will do a Raging Demon. It technically is one-hit, but multiple hit sounds play rapidly. Deals 7 damage. *When the gauge is fully charged, when at least 4 blocks away, he will do a Wrath of the Raging Demon. It technically is one-hit, but multiple hit sounds play rapidly. Deals 10 damage. *When the gauge is fully charged, when 1 block away, he will do a Demon Armageddon. The first kick deals 1 damage, and the player gets sent flying far away, and Akuma will do the final hurricane kick while charging at the player, dealing 9 damage. Spawning Akuma spawns in the Overworld on a solid block at any light level. The top blocks can be transparent, but not solid. Only 1 Akuma can be spawned. Akuma cannot be spawned anymore from the spawn eggs or naturally if one Akuma already has been spawned. Akuma stops spawning naturally in Creative Mode, but a spawned Akuma can still remain in Creative Mode. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entities